


Undisputed

by AnnGraham



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: After falling to the Undisputed’s cowardly attack EC3 finds an unlooked for opportunity to reconnect with an old friend.





	Undisputed

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after the Undisputed Era jumps Ethan after his match, wrecking his knee with a chair. Just to make clear this is a work of fiction and in no way represents the real people behind the wrestling characters.

Scouting future talent from NXT might have been part of the job in being 205’s General Manager but doing his best to stay in the background Spud could admit, even if only to himself that it was also one of the most difficult. Each time he was required to put in an appearance he spent half his time avoiding his ex-best friend and the other half longing to track him down and never leave his side again. It had become so bad he had taken to deliberately not watching Ethan’s matches, which is why hearing Ethan’s name spoken in hushed tones instantly snagged his attention. Straining to hear to the gossiping techs he inched closer, picking his way carefully through the maze of equipment he froze on hearing that the Undisputed Era had targeted Ethan after the match, how Fish had viciously slammed a chair on his knee. Their speculation Ethan might be seriously injured was a little too gleeful and he had to supress the urge to tear them apart.

Backing away a little too quickly he bumped into a row of stacked chairs, wincing as they started an noisy avalanche of metal rods falling to the floor he flushed as everyone in the area turned to look at him. Smiling awkwardly he stepped over the mess and hastily fled, red creeping over his ears at the muffled laughter coming from behind him. Blowing out a breath he focused on finding the trainer’s room only to hesitate outside the door, now that the first rush of worry had faded the doubt on if this was a good idea set in. Hearing Ethan’s voice with an all too familiar rasp of pain took the decision out of his hands and before he could think better of it he opened the door and walked in, worry flaring at how pale Ethan looked, sweat dotting his forehead and lines of pain bracketing his mouth. 

Fingers clenched around the edge of the table as the hack WWE had hired prodded his knee a little too ruthlessly Ethan looked up as the door opened, ready to eviscerate whoever dared intrude his mouth dropped open as Spud walked in, “Spud?” Worry clear in the blue eyes that rose to meet his the smaller man’s smile was sheepish at the surprise in his voice, the ache of missing his former friend rising sharply from where he usually kept it locked down.

“Drake? Do you need something?” Eyebrows furrowing Chad glanced between his irritable patient and 205’s General Manager, wondering if the man had also suffered a concussion to be calling the shorter man by the wrong name.

“Ethan,” attention fixed on Ethan’s infuriatingly handsome face as Chad’s confusion increased Spud had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the bigger man’s exasperated eye roll. Ignoring Chad’s annoyed mutters, the man really was a terrible Doctor he closed the door behind him and moved further into the room, close enough to see how swollen Ethan’s knee was, unable to hide the concern in his voice, “I heard you were hurt.” He flushed slightly at Ethan’s tenderly gratified smile and shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to the other man.

Unused to being completely ignored Chad coughed to remind the other men he was still in the room, breaking them out of their oddly intense stare-off he bustled about gathering together an icepack, “Ethan is it? In all the time you’ve been here I didn’t know that’s what the E stood for.” Smile falling from his face he had to resist the sudden urge to back up at the disgusted look on EC3’s face, accidently knocking into the table.

Groaning as his knee was jostled for the second time Ethan glared as Chad held his hands up placatingly and tried another one of his trademark smarmy smiles, “yes Chad, the E stands for Ethan.” Gritting his teeth and enunciating slowly and clearly as if to a child he didn’t care how rude it was, some of his irritation fading at Spud’s muffled laugh. God he missed having the smaller man around, so few people got his humour the way Spud always had and even fewer had ever realized Spud had his own brand of wicked humour.

“Clearly you’re feeling better,” jaw bunching in an effort to keep his temper in check Chad dropped the icepack in Drake’s hands, ignoring his guilty wince and muttered apology, “ice your knee and tape it up, stay off it and you should be fine in a few days.” Professional pride stung when Ethan waved his advice off he scowled, pausing with his hand on the doorknob, “and maybe next time try not to piss off so many people at one time, if you’re capable of that.” With that last parting shot he washed his hands of the situation and left the other two men behind, it was becoming increasingly obvious taking the job as Doctor to temperamental wrestlers hadn’t been his wisest career choice.

Wincing as the door banged shut Spud shook his head in fond exasperation, “charming as ever Ethan.” Meeting Ethan’s unamused glare he approached the table and gingerly pressed the icepack against the other man’s knee, biting his lip at Ethan’s hiss of pain he couldn’t resist reaching out to pat his arm. Even that brief contact with warm bare skin had his pulse jumping and he managed to summon a teasing smile to hide the effect Ethan had on him, “although he’s an idiot Chad is right about one thing, going after the biggest faction in NXT wasn’t one of your better ideas.”

“Really Spud, a lecture? After avoiding me for months,” tone just a little too curt Ethan let out a pained sigh and caught the smaller man’s wrist when he abruptly dropped the icepack and tried to move away. Holding on he gently tugged Spud back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, you know how irritable injuries make me,” offering a rueful smile he only relaxed when Spud nodded uncertainly and pressed the icepack back against his knee. “I really am glad you’re here,” this time Spud’s answering smile was bright and his grip involuntarily tightened on the smaller man’s wrist.

“I couldn’t stay away when I heard you were hurt,” dropping his gaze to where Ethan’s hand completely encircled his wrist Spud swallowed at the slow curl of pleasure, it had been so long he’d almost forgotten how much bigger than him Ethan was. Looking up the warmth in Ethan’s eyes made him feel brave enough to admit, “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you, I … didn’t know what to say.”

“Hello is always a good place to start,” chuckling at Spud’s eye roll Ethan reluctantly let go, reaching for the roll of bandages he raised an eyebrow in surprise when it was taken from his hand. Spud’s air of determination had him leaning back with an indulgent smile, despite the pain he was almost able to enjoy the delicately light touch on his knee.

Setting the icepack aside Spud carefully wrapped Ethan’s knee as tightly as he could, biting his lip over how painful it still looked he caught Ethan’s quickly hidden grimace, wanting nothing more than to take away his pain. Smoothing the last edge of the bandage down he smiled shyly, “hullo then, Sir.” Ethan’s sharp inhale made his smile deepen, it was worth using his old nickname to see the bigger man’s expression of pain lighten.

Mouth twitching in a fond grin Ethan lightly touched his meticulously wrapped knee, “I have missed you Spud, I’d have gotten hurt sooner if I’d known it was all I had to do to get to see you.” Spud’s mouth parted in surprise, blue eyes so warm it was all he could do not to reach out and tug the smaller man into a kiss. He’d never been a patient man and this past year waiting for Spud to forgive him enough to even reach a place where they could be civil had been torture.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t get hurt Ethan, perhaps asking me out for lunch would be easier,” voice dry it was only as Ethan’s smile turned slightly wicked that he realized how his words could be taken. Flushing Spud opened his mouth to clarify what he’d meant when Ethan abruptly stood and then promptly stumbled. Hastily stepping forward he instinctively wrapped a steadying arm around the bigger man’s waist, swallowing at the feeling of so much bare skin he couldn’t bring himself to move away even when his help was no longer needed. Shivering as Ethan dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder he tipped his head back to look up, caught by the heat in the other man’s eyes he fought to remember why he’d been trying to stay away12.

“Deal,” carefully shifting so most of his weight was on his good leg Ethan daringly reached out to brush back a lock of shining blond hair, tenderness flooding him when Spud didn’t so much as flinch. “How about a late supper? My treat.”

Attempting to laugh off the rush of longing Ethan’s offer had created Spud shifted his grip to the other man’s arms, well used to fighting off the urge to explore the firm muscles under his fingers, “you make it sound like a date, plus you need to stay off your knee.” Ethan’s hand curled around the back of his neck and he lost his breath as the bigger man tugged him closer, dark eyes dipping unmistakably to his mouth in a move that sent a bolt of lust slamming into him.

“My place then, take-out of choice, and it absolutely is a date,” quirking a smile Ethan resolutely ignored how easy it would be to bridge the last few inches between them and kiss Spud. Even now when he was all but certain Spud would let him he didn’t want to risk going too fast, slow and steady was what was going to win this race.

“Ethan I …” closing his eyes Spud struggled with how much he wanted to say yes, fingers digging into the bigger man’s well-muscled arms he shivered as a gentle touch ghosted along his jaw and tipped his face up. Opening his eyes he melted at the gentle look of understanding on Ethan’s face, the patient smile that blew through the last of the defences he had left against getting involved with Ethan again.

“It’s okay if you want to say no, if you’re not ready,” determined not to push Ethan reluctantly dropped his hand and carefully stepped back, gingerly putting his weight on his knee he tried not to wince. Frankly just the achingly familiar look of affection in Spud’s eyes felt like a victory all on its own.

“I want curry from that little restaurant downtown, the one with the horrible service yet the best food,” Ethan’s face lit up, the lines of pain disappeared and Spud gave into impulse, after all if they were going on a date there was no reason to completely deny himself, standing on tiptoe he kissed the corner of Ethan’s mouth. Stomach clenching in pleasure at Ethan’s low gasp he forced himself to turn away and grab a set of crutches from the corner, holding them out he raised an eyebrow when Ethan would have protested, “Doctor’s orders, stay off the knee.”

Huffing Ethan took the crutches with a rueful smile, he would have accepted a wheelchair if it got Spud to come home with him, “I’m in your hands tiger.” The old nickname slipped out and he tensed, waiting for Spud to snap at him to not to call him that he blinked at the slow smirk he got instead.

“Not yet, Sir,” voice husky under the effect of hearing that particular nickname Spud pushed the door open, for once he didn’t even try to hide his appreciation as he let his gaze slide over Ethan’s beautifully sculpted chest, “but maybe someday.” Grinning at Ethan’s delighted laugh he huffed as the other man thrust one of the crutches at him, taking it he relaxed into the arm that wrapped around his shoulders.

“I should be so lucky,” arm tightening instinctively Ethan dipped his head to nuzzle into soft blond hair and press a kiss to the smaller man’s temple. Spud’s low hum of contentment filled all the lonely holes in his heart and he vowed to never be stupid enough to allow anything to come between them again.


End file.
